Jhenn Force Forms
The following entry is meant to be an optional mod/set of rules that can be added to a game by a GM. By no means do I infer that this article be an essential part of gameplay. After all, we've gone this many years without it. Please note that this does parallel Force Forms in many ways, but due to the different perception of the Force by the Jhenn, it's not exactly the same. Much like the Jedi, the Jinsai developed many different techniques for utilizing the Force. One area, which paralleled the Jedi was in the creation of what would become known as Shao Stances. Throughout the centuries, these stances were taught to the Jinsai Gai'din for use in certain situations. Not all Gai'din adhered to these stances, as some believed that utilizing the Force and employing it during combat was meant more for swordsmanship, rather than raw use of the Force, either in an offensive or defensive way. The Jhenn Clan of the Jinsai, prior to their departure from the Antrixian Commonwealth, were one of the few clans of the Jinsai order who insisted on using the Shao Stances in conjunction with the varying sword and lightsaber techniques. The societies within the Jhenn clan, the Knife Hands and Peace Blades, both taught and used these stances as part of their regular training regimen. By the time that the Jhenn had secretly departed the Commonwealth, a surge of new tradition had begun among the other clans of the Jinsai. Taking from the Jedi, new techniques in use of the lightsaber began to replace the use of the Shao Stances. By the time of the Commonwealth’s addition to the Galactic Republic, the Shao Stances had all but been forgotten by the Jinsai and were considered antiquated by most. There remained a few documents which told of these techniques, but they are also presumed lost during the Antrixian Purge. Only a handful of the active Gai'din during the time of the Clone Wars knew the stances. In the time around the Battle of Yavin, only the Jhenn themselves were known to still utilize the stances. The Shao Stances Flow - Embodying the standard meditation techniques learned by all Jinsai, Flow was the only Force form generally utilized by societies outside of the Knife Hands and Peace Blades. Jinsai Master Tirell Tarkand described the technique as "becoming water and allowing the flow to never impede, but to provide also" as it provided a modest boost to one's connection while carrying no real vulnerabilities. Game Effect: The Flow Stance allows the user to let the Force flow through him, providing modest offensive and defensive bonuses. A user gains the bonus of lowering multi-action penalties towards the use of Force powers by one level while using this stance. To activate this stance, the character must make an Easy Sense Skill check. This counts as a free action. Burst – This stance was offensive in its very nature, enhancing a Jinsai’s ability to strike others with the Force. One could attack foes more powerfully, but doing so quickly left the Jinsai feeling drained. It was most compatible with adherers to the dark side of the Force, as Force "attacks" were usually manifestations of hatred or other dark emotions. Even so, a Jinsai Gai'din could use this form to decisively resolve a conflict if speed was the priority. Game Effect: The Burst Stance allowed the user to gain a quick boost to their Force skills for 2 rounds, granting a +1D to any offensive Force power used during those rounds. The drawback was that after 2 rounds, the user would suffer a -1D to all Force skills for 4 rounds, unless the Glide Stance was enabled. A Moderate Control skill check is required to activate this stance, which is a free action. Glide - This was the ideal form for a Jinsai Gai'din who was required to maintain a steady focus on the Force. It allowed the Jinsai to rest in his or her connection in even the fiercest fight, in a manner that would normally be available only in peaceful meditation and away from distractions. This was an endurance form for the Jinsai Gai'din; one could remain guarded while an enemy expended energy and eventually tired. For this reason, it was most effectively used in alternating cycles with the other Shao Stances, with the Gai'din recovering strength before launching a counterattack against a weary opponent. Game Effect: The Glide Stance, in essence, removes up to two multi-action penalties towards defensive skills while in use. This counts not only towards Force power usage, but standard skill checks also. This stance also counters the after-effects of the Burst Stance if activated immediately after the use of the offensive stance. A Moderate Sense roll is needed to activate this stance, which only counts as a free action if the user is not activating it after the Burst Stance. Otherwise, only one level of multi-action penalty is incurred. Engulf - Despite its impressive name, the Engulf Stance was not limited to those with vast expertise in the Force—though its practitioners would hope to convey that idea. One's command of the Force would indeed have more powerful effects, enhancing the Gai'din’s own physical abilities for a sustained period while weakening the enemy's resolve against Force attacks. However, the effort of this form severely weakened its user, not only draining the Jinsai but also limiting his or her ability to defend against the Force powers of others. Some who were not very proficient in the Force would assume this stance, appearing to have more mastery than they actually did. Game Effect: The Engulf Stance can be a hazardous stance for unprepared users to assume. Once activated, the user gains +3D to all Force Skills for 2D rounds. The drawback is that during this time, the user incurs a -2D to resist any Force-based attacks. After the stance has faded, the user suffers -1D to all Force Skills and rolls to resist Force attacks for the same amount of rounds that the Engulf Stance was active. If the Glide Stance is activated immediately after the use of this stance, the penalty is dropped to -1 pip. A Moderate Control and Sense roll is required to activate this stance, which is a free action. Category:House Rules Category:The Force